owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikaela Hyakuya/Relationships
Parents Mrs. Shindo After joining a religious cult, she becomes delusional. She tells Mika that he has a special name and is a good child but never stops her husband from beating him. While Mr. Shindo speeds down the interstate one night while drunk, she pushes Mika from their vehicle and tells him to jump, ignoring his begging. Ironically, he sustains severe injuries but survives while his parents shortly die in a major car accident immediately after. Mr. Shindo After Mrs. Shindo begins to lose her sanity, he begins drinking alcohol and becomes an alcoholic. He beats Mika every chance he gets, and Mika constantly tells him he loves him to try and make the beating stop. It is ineffective. Speeding while drunk makes him have a car accident that kills both him and his wife. Hyakuya Sect Yūichirō Hyakuya Formerly a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and one of the seraph of the end. As the last surviving member of Mikaela's orphanage family, Mika is extremely protective over him, and saving Yu is Mika's sole reason for living. Yu arrived at the Hyakuya Orphanage shortly before the Apocalypse virus swept through Japan. Mika beat Yu up right after they met, but they eventually became best friends. After the apocalypse, the vampires swiftly took them underground. Four years later, they tried to escape with their family, but Ferid Bathory killed the rest of their family in front of them. In order to give Yu a chance to escape, Mika sacrificed himself and was fatally wounded. Yu fled to the surface, and Krul Tepes turned Mika into a vampire soon afterward in order to save his life. Unfortunately, Guren Ichinose picked up Yu on the surface and has been experimenting on him to use as a weapon. Whenever Yu is involved on the battlefield, Mika becomes reckless. Yu stabbed Mika twice since he became a vampire, but Mika will risk his life for both Yu and Yu's so-called friends. Mika finally manages to escape with him in Nagoya. In chapter 55 Mika holds Yu's hand to comfort him. Junji Haiyama A boy living at the Hyakuya Orphanage with them in Shibuya prior to the Apocalypse in 2012. Miyuki Yamada (Mahiru Hiragi) "adopts" him when he is four years old, and Mika has to calm him down before he leaves. Mahiru Hiragi A teenage girl who used the alias of Miyuki Yamada while interacting with the Hyakuya orphans. She "adopts" a 4-year-old boy named Junji and claims to accept him as part of her family while actually using him for experimentation. Both Mikaela and Mahiru were sired by Krul Tepes. Although never met, Mahiru probably visited him sometime after. Eventually, she turns into a demon and is sealed within a sword used by Guren Ichinose. Akane Hyakuya One of the children from the Hyakuya Orphanage. She was younger than both Mika and Yu, but she was at the orphanage longer than Yu. She was the third eldest and was kind and responsible. She was the last person Ferid Bathory killed when Mika's family tried to escape Sanguinem in 2016. Ferid has since preserved her body and is holding it hostage, along with the corpses of the other orphans. It was revealed that she had a crush on Mikaela as well. Although Mikaela does not seem to return the feelings, he was clearly distraught when she died. Yuki Endo One of the children living at the Hyakuya Orphanage in Shibuya with Mika, Akane, and Junji back in 2012 prior to the Apocalypse. Saitō He is a member of the Hyakuya Sect who has undergone extensive experimentation for increased strength and regenerative abilities. He gave Mika money for ice cream and things for the children and watched over them from time to time. In reality, he was actually a vampire. Vampires Krul Tepes A third progenitor and the queen of Japan. She is familiar with the seraph of the end. In 2012, Krul intentionally disobeyed orders to kill the Hyakuya orphans and rescued Mika's family by raising them as livestock in Sanguinem instead. Four years later, she transforms Mikaela into a vampire against his will, effectively saving his life and preventing Ferid Bathory from becoming his master. When Mika refuses to drink human blood, she allows Mika to live off of her blood, claiming that he is now her dog for eternity. For years later Mikaela and Krul have a close relationship. She enjoys his dependence on her and is the only character in the series so far who appears to enjoy being bitten. She instructs Mika to disappear during the war and find Yu after whispering her true agenda to him. Mika complies. Mika appears to trust Krul enough on taking care of Yuu. By the time Ferid and Crowley ambush both Krul and Mika before rescue Yu before the humans, once Krul gets captured by Ferid, Mika tried to save her however she tells Mika to escape. Mika hesitates about leaving Krul Behind It unclear if Mika plans on saving Krul after rescuing Kimizuki's sister from the Humans on Sanguinem. In the manga, Mika suggested to rescue Krul since she can help Yu's Namanari condition and best choice of survival, and everyone agreed. Ferid Bathory Growing up in Sanguinem, Mikaela approached Ferid Bathory. In exchange for letting Ferid bite him and drink his blood, he received money and good food. Mika's true goal was to steal a map, and he succeeded in stealing both a map and a gun from Ferid Bathory's mansion. However, Ferid waited for them at the exit and slaughtered the Hyakuya orphans. By sacrificing himself, Mika was able to give Yu the opportunity to escape, but Ferid fatally wounded Mika, though Krul decided to turn Mika into a vampire against his will. Once Mika is a vampire, Mika rebels against Ferid often, even pointing his sword at his neck in private and cutting off his arm on the battlefield when he touched Yu. Ferid is too strong for it to matter, but it clearly shows he greatly resents Ferid's murder of his fellow orphanage family. Ferid wants Mika to drink human blood to stop his growth at his most beautiful age. He presented Mika to the Progenitor Council as his favorite servant and claims he cannot bear to be separated from Mika. Whenever he has the opportunity, he initiates physical contact with Mika, much to Mika's disdain. He is the only vampire aside from Krul who knows a lot about Mika, and he is using blackmail against Krul to keep her from killing him. René Simm Lacus and Mika's coworker. He is always seen with Lacus. He accuses Mika of stealing glory, but Mika is uninterested. He is quiet and more serious than Lacus. If no one outranks him, he will direct the two of them on the battlefield. Unlike Lacus, he is unconcerned with Mika's odd behavior as long as Mika does his job. Lacus Welt Lacus is a city guard that often works with Mika and René. Mika's power impresses him, but he is concerned about Mika not drinking blood, considering him weird for not doing so. He is chatty and often tries to start conversations with Mika, but Mika usually answers with silence. He says he does not care whether Mika lives or dies. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Aiko Aihara Mika confronts her in Nagoya. After she orders her team to commit suicide, Mika sticks his fingers in her mouth and removes the pill she was going to use for suicide. He tries to convince her pretend to be dead and even lies to the other vampires, stating that she is dead. After she hears that the vampires are going to head to Nagoya City Hall, where most of her comrades are, she pretends to take Mika hostage and tells him Yuichiro's location. He works with her to deceive the other vampires into thinking that the Automobile Museum is the humans' target. Afterward, she insists that he kill her because suicide would look too suspicious, but he tells her to do it herself. She then attacks Mika, and he relents and kills her without ever learning her name. He looks slightly sad for a moment afterwards. She is the first person Mika is shown to actually kill. Yayoi Endo A member of Makoto Narumi Squad. In Nagoya, she is ordered to attack but Mika runs past her before she can do anything. After Mika escapes, she is killed by a vampire. Norito Goshi A member of the Guren Ichinose Squad. Goshi works with Guren and Shigure Yukimi to fight Mika in Shinjuku. Mika is assailed by his illusions, though Mika was capable of dodging. In Nagoya, Mika is again affected with a powerful illusion, but Mika charges right through it, surprising him. Sayuri Hanayori A member of the Guren Ichinose Squad. In Shinjuku, she is fighting another vampire and is unable to help Guren fight Mika, but she warns him that taking a second tablet may kill him. In Nagoya, she is the first one to suspect Mika may have an objective aside from attacking them. She attacks Mika after he jumps out of Goshi's illusion, though his sword is enough to cause hers to break. Shinoa Hīragi A sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's Moon Demon Company. She first met Mika when they were eight years old while she was delivering messages from her sister, Mahiru Hiragi, to Guren. Eight years later, they meet on the battlefield, and Yu considers her to be a friend. Mika nearly died protecting her from Yu in Shinjuku for that reason, but claims she is just using him. She returns the favor in Nagoya when she defends Mika from her compatriots in the Moon Demon Company and even attacks Major General Shinya Hiragi to save Mika's life, and labeled as a traitor as a result. She allows Mika to escape with Yu and tells him to meet up with them at the Nagoya Airport later on. Thanks to her intervention, the rest of her squad joins her, and Mika is able to flee with Yu. By the time the battle in Nagoya comes to a close, Mika leads Shinoa and the rest of the team to safety, away from both humans and vampires. Shinoa is the only human besides from Yu to have earned his trust so far. Shinya Hīragi A Major General. In Shinjuku, he snipes once at Ferid. In Nagoya, he takes command of the Moon Demon Company after Guren is captured and leads the fight against Mika. After Yoichi jumps on Mika and calls him family, distracting him, Shinya stabs Mika from behind. Shinoa Hiragi attacks Shinya to prevent him from killing Mika. After she defends Mika and allows him to escape with Yuichiro, Shinya orders the army not to kill her. Guren Ichinose Currently the leader of the Moon Demon Company in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Mika is eight years old when he first meets Guren in the light novels. When Mika asks about him, Saito of the Hyakuya Sect says that Guren is a pervert. When they meet again on the battlefield eight years later, Mika doesn't consider him very strong and defeats him with some help from Ferid and stabs him through the chest with his sword, making him cough up blood. In exchange, Yu goes into a rage and stabs Mika before recognizing him. Yu cares about him. This person is responsible for Yu's transformation in Shinjuku, and he has been collecting and experimenting on the seraph of the end. He wants to capture Mika as well. Crowley Eusford captures him in Nagoya. Rika Inoue A member of Makoto Narumi Squad. In Nagoya, she blocks Mika's first attack along with Tarō Kagiyama. Shusaku Iwasaki A member of Makoto Narumi Squad. In Nagoya, Mika runs past him before he can do anything. Mito Jūjō A member of the Guren Ichinose Squad. In Shinjuku, she is fighting another vampire and is unable to help Guren fight Mika. In Nagoya, she punches Mika and knocks him out of the air after he dodges Sayuri's attack and gets hit by Shigure's kunai. Tarō Kagiyama A member of Makoto Narumi Squad. In Nagoya, he blocks Mika's first attack along with Rika Inoue. After Mika escapes, he is killed by a vampire after that vampire kills Yayoi, and he tries to avenge her. Shihō Kimizuki One of Yu's squad members. He carries Yu on his back when Yu is unconscious in Nagoya and tries to prevent Mika from taking Yu. Mika headbutts and throws him out of the way. After Shinoa protects Mika and tells him to escape with Yu, he stands beside her to defend him from their own army. Makoto Narumi The sergeant and leader of his squad in the Moon Demon Company. In Nagoya, his squad fights against Mika first. After Rika and Taro block Mika's attack, he makes the first offensive strike against Mika, but Mika blocks it. Mika runs past him and his squad to reach Yu. Makoto is baffled and comments that running into the middle of their company is a stupid move. After Shinoa and her squad protect the vampire from the Moon Demon Company and let him escape with Yuichiro, Makoto follows Shinya's orders to not kill Shinoa and protects her from another soldier. After this, he sees vampires kill two members of his squad. Mitsuba Sangū One of Yu's squad members. She defends herself from Mika when he tries to reach Yu, after he had just fought his way through an entire regiment, but Mika knocks her aside. After Shinoa protects Mika and tells him to escape with Yu, she stands beside her to defend him from their own army. Yoichi Saotome One of Yu's squad members. He is the first one to recognize Mika in Nagoya and does not want to fight Mika. When Mika first grabs Yu, Yoichi jumps on top of him and hugs him from behind, saying that anyone who is Yuichiro's family is their family. Mika pushes him off and then tells him to not be stupid and to die. Thanks to his actions, Shinya Hiragi is able to stab Mika from behind, but Yoichi urges him not to kill Mika. After Shinoa protects Mika and tells him to escape with Yu, Yoichi stands beside her to defend him from their own army. Shigure Yukimi A member of the Guren Ichinose Squad. Shigure works with Guren and Norito Goshi to fight Mika in Shinjuku. She uses traps and daggers to attack. In Nagoya, she manages to work with her squad to fight Mika and puts three kunai in Mika's lateral thigh. Demons Asuramaru While battling Yu with nightmares, Asuramaru often takes the form of Mika when he was 12 years old. Asuramaru encourages Yu to escape with him before Yu loses his humanity altogether. Noya In the Dark Ages of Greece there is seen a corpse of "Mikaela", Noya mentions whom what all of them were meant to become but failed. He along with Krul and Ashera were unknown what were they trying to do with it. However in the present time, Noya was surprised to see a "Mikaela" alive.Category:Relationships